1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor and, in particular, to a waterproof motor.
2. Related Art
With regard to the waterproof method for a motor, the conventional waterproof method is enclosing outside a stator (including a silicon steel plate, windings, and a circuit board) by a waterproof adhesive to prevent entry of outside moisture. Another conventional waterproof method is to add a waterproof structure which includes a protection lid and an airtight gasket connected with a base of the motor for waterproofing.
The waterproof effect of the waterproof adhesive is easily compromised by a manufacturing process. The waterproof effect by adding the waterproof structure is not affected by the manufacturing process, but when the motor is applied to a big size turbo blower, a first circuit board and a second circuit board are required by electronic components. The first circuit board needs to be as close to a stator as possible to facilitate sensing temperature and so forth. The second circuit board can be disposed in other position. The first and second circuit boards have to be electrically connected, to prevent short circuits, and to be insulated from each other except the portions of electrical connection.
In other words, the waterproof structure does not waterproof the first and second circuit boards. As a result, even if the first circuit board is protected from water, the second circuit board may still be affected by entry of outside moisture, which is a persistent problem to related industries.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention aims to offer a waterproof motor which can improve the above-mentioned defects.